Remote sensing detection technology is a comprehensive technology, which applies various sensors to collect and process the information of electromagnetic wave radiated and reflected by remote targets according to the theory of electromagnetic waves, for finally imaging and thereby detecting and identifying the sceneries on the ground. By applying remote sensing technology, maps can be plotted at a high speed with high quality. The ways of remotely-sensed imaging include photographic imaging and scan imaging. The way of scan imaging requires the remotely-sensed scan platform to carry a remote sensing camera and fly over the imaging region at a constant relative speed. In order to prevent distortion of geometric dimensions of a target in a remotely-sensed scan image, the flight speed of the remotely-sensed imaging platform should be calibrated. The literature “integrated calibration method of agricultural product scanning and hyperspectral imaging system” (Transactions of the Chinese Society of Agricultural Engineering, Issue No. 14, Volume 28 of 2012, pages 244-249) discloses a method for calibrating scanning speed and correcting guide rail deviation, thus ensuring the accuracy of imaging data. This method adopts a specific corrector plate to correct the image collection system, whereas, during remotely-sensed scan imaging, the scanning speed cannot be calculated by a similar method.
For this reason, the present invention provides a method for optimizing flight speed of a remotely-sensed scan imaging platform to solve the foregoing problem.